


Bedtime Story

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monster Bloodshed, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Thornstriker reads to Bloodshed before they go to bed.





	Bedtime Story

 

"But as the skies grew bright, Lady Gene could see something across the river way.  'Wh-Who goes there?' She cried out to the shadow over the water-"

 

A whine interrupted her. 

 

Thornstriker stopped, laying the book down as she looked at her companion.  "Bloodshed?"

 

He was moving again.  In his monster form, he was often more primal, especially around the full moon like tonight.  But he was still capable of understanding human speech and emotion.  It was a relief to her that he at least still recognized her.

 

A large hand came up to paw at the book followed by a groan.

 

"What's wrong, Bloodshed?  Do you want to stop?"

 

Though he could understand her, it was still difficult for Thornstriker to understand his actions sometimes.  At least he could communicate with yes and no as he shook his head.

 

"Okay.  Do you want to take a break?"  Thornstriker figured it would be better to ask if Bloodshed needed a moment to compose himself rather than ask if he was afraid.  Bloodshed's monster form was a complicated thing to talk about and talking about fear was not something he enjoyed in either form.

 

Another nod answered her as he began to paw at her lap, snuggling up closer to her stomach with his head.  It wasn't until she saw his foot tapping the bed that she brought her hand up to stroke his head.

 

She thought she had calmed him down as his foot stopped tapping.  Had the story got him too riled up?  Or maybe his instincts were reacting the threat that Lady Gene was facing.  Was it too much to think that he projected Thornstriker into Lady Gene-?

 

"Meep!" Thornstriker's embarrassed cry turned her face red as Bloodshed pushed her down onto the bed.  Okay, now he was just being silly.  If he wanted to go to bed, she could have stopped reading.

 

"Do you want to go to bed now, Bloodshed?"  She only had a moment to compose herself before slobbering kisses wetted her cheek.  Thornstriker had grown used to these kisses, knowing that Bloodshed was not very emotional with his own chaste kisses in his human form.

 

As Bloodshed nodded before kissing her entire face, Thornstriker laughed as she moved enough to put the book on the bedside nightstand and tuck her and Bloodshed under the covers.  "We can finishing reading that tomorrow, okay?"

 

A kiss answered her as Bloodshed burrowed his face under her chin into her throat.

 

With a sigh and a kiss to Bloodshed's brow, Thornstriker closed her own eyes.  She would have to figure out how Lady Gene turned out tomorrow.

 

END


End file.
